


Angel of Death

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, NSFW, virgin!reader, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! Idk if you’re taking requests right now, but could you please do a Dean x Angel of Death!reader smut fic where Dean is jealous of her closeness with Cas and decides to do something about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Death

Warnings: angel!Reader, virgin!Reader, naive!Reader, smut, wing!kink

Fic:

When Castiel found you, you were broken; an Angel of Death on the verge of dying. Death was dead and the reapers had gone rogue. Being Death’s second in command, you tried to keep the reapers in check, but they had other plans. They fought back against you and left you to die. That’s when Cas found you, he took you in and gave you a home.

Ever since then, you had been close to Cas. He was one of your few friends, your best friend if you were being honest. After he nursed you back to health, you began to rely on him. You stayed close to him whenever he was around because he made you feel safe. He didn’t seem to mind.

The bunker he took you to was unfamiliar, not to mention the Winchesters scared you a little at first. After all, Dean was the one who had killed your boss. Cas saw you as another angel, but you were sure the Winchesters saw you as a monster. They never seemed like they wanted to hurt you, but for all you knew, they were plotting your death at this very moment. When Cas left you alone with the boys, you tried to be friendly and you tried to trust them, but when Cas came back, you practically clung to him.

The Winchesters were both kind to you, but you suspected it was mostly because of Cas. Sam was friendly, but he let you have your space. Dean, on the other hand, was always close by. You weren’t sure if he was trying to be nice or if he was keeping an eye on you. Either way, you could tell he didn’t like you being around Cas. Whenever he found you near Cas, he got grumpy and tried to pry you away from your friend, always telling Cas there was something he needed him to do. Maybe he was trying to protect Cas from you, but that really wasn’t necessary. You didn’t mean anyone any harm, especially Cas.

“Didn’t you say you had something to take care of?” Dean asks Cas.

“Not today,” Cas says, “Besides, I promised I would attend to Y/N’s wings. They’re still not quite healed.” Your cheeks turn pink when Cas talks about your wings, they were very personal and telling a human about them wasn’t something you ever did.

“Well, maybe I can help,” Dean offers.

“That’s probably not a good idea,” Cas says, “Angels don’t just show their wings to anyone.”

“I’m not just anyone,” Dean says before turning to you, “Why is it ok to show your wings to Cas, but not to me?”

“Cas and I are friends,” you say, not sure why Dean was so interested.

“We’re friends too aren’t we?” Dean asks.

“I suppose, but showing your wings to an angel is different from showing them to a human,” you try to explain.

“What do you mean you ‘suppose’?” Dean asks, his voice sounds hurt. Cas tilts his head to the side, not understanding either.

“I didn’t know you considered me a friend,” you say, still not sure what Dean was getting at.

“Of course I do,” Dean says. He reaches his hand towards you, but pulls it back, thinking better of it. “Cas, I need to talk to Y/N alone,” Dean says. Cas looks to you and you nod your head before reaching your hand out and squeezing his, letting him know you’ll be alright. He nods to you and disappears.

“I don’t know what you think of me, but I don’t mean Cas any harm,” you assure him.

“What?” Dean asks, “I never thought you did.”

“Then why do you always seem angry at me when I’m around Cas?” you ask.

“I’m not angry with you,” Dean answers, “Why would you think that?”

“Because you always try to send him away. Cas is your friend and I’m a monster,” you reply, “I can tell you don’t want me around him.”

“Y/N,” Dean stops you, “You’re not a monster and I’ve never been angry with you. I’m angry with Cas if I’m being honest.”

“Why?” you ask, “Because he brought me here?”

“No,” Dean laughs, “I could never be mad at him for that. I’m jealous of the way you cling to him when he’s around.”

“I don’t understand,” you say.

“I wish you were like that with me,” Dean says, “I wish you relied on me the way you rely on him.”

“Why?” you question, utterly confused.

“You angels are all so blind aren’t you?” Dean asks.

“I can see very well actually,” you correct him.

“Y/N I love you,” Dean says, his lips pulled into a shy half smile. That would explain why he followed you around like a lost puppy.

“Love?” you ask, unsure of what he means.

“Yeah,” Dean says.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” you confess. You had lived on Earth for a long time, but you had never truly experienced human emotions.

“I have these feelings towards you,” Dean tries to explain, “Feelings that I don’t have for anyone else. I want to be with you in a way that I’ve never wanted to be with anyone. Normally I try not to let myself get too attached, but something’s different with you. I loved you from the moment I saw you and I’ve wanted you ever since.”

“Why would you want to be with me?” you ask, “I’m a monster.”

“You say that over and over, but it isn’t true,” Dean says, “I’ve seen true monsters, Hell I’ve been one, so trust me when I say that you are not one of them.” He moves towards you and places his hands on your arms, but you pull away quickly.

“Don’t touch me Dean,” you warn, “Everything I touch dies.”

“You don’t scare me,” Dean says.

“I should,” you tell him, “I’m an Angel of Death. I was created to destroy.”

“I know that’s not true,” Dean says, “If it were, I would be dead right now and so would Sam. If you were a true monster, would kill anything you come into contact with, but you don’t.” Dean reaches out and takes your hand to prove his point. “See?” he asks as he intertwines his fingers with yours, “If you really wanted to, you could’ve killed me just now, but you didn’t, so tell me why.”

“I - you’re one of Cas’ friends,” you answer, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Is that the only reason?” Dean asks.

“I don’t know,” you answer.

“Do you love him?” Dean asks, “Cas I mean?”

“No,” you respond, “Or at least I don’t think so. He’s my friend.”

“Then there’s hope at least,” Dean says.

“Hope?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Dean says, “That maybe one day you’ll have the same feelings for me that I have for you.”

“Would you like that?” you ask.

“Very much,” Dean says, “But only if you truly feel that way.”

“Would you teach me?” you ask, “About humans and emotion? I’ve walked among humans for a long time now, but I know very little about them. Before coming to live here with you and Sam, the only time I ever interacted with humans was to mark them for death or collect their souls.”

“You want me to be your mentor?” Dean asks. You nod your head, telling him yes. “I can do that,” Dean says, flashing you a smile.

***

Dean teaches you everything he can about humans. More often than not, he uses movies, T.V. shows, and music as references. In the beginning the emotions the people on the screen expressed were foreign to you, but you soon begin to understand. It wasn’t until you came across what Dean called a “chick flick” that you began to understand love. After watching a few of them, you realize that the feelings expressed by the characters are similar to the ones you’ve developed for Dean.

You wanted to be close to him in a way different from the way you wanted to be close to Sam and Cas. They were your friends, and so was Dean, but you felt something else for Dean that you didn’t feel for the others. After observing the characters in the movies, you begin to mimic them when you’re around Dean. You even try your hand at flirting, though it goes miserably wrong; Dean winds up laughing at your attempts more than anything else. When you’re alone with him, you sit close to him or hold his hand.

The first time you kiss his cheek, it actually surprises him. His cheeks turn pink as you pull away and press your back into the couch, your heart fluttering. You couldn’t tell if you were scared or excited, maybe a little of both. Dean’s surprise quickly turns to confidence. He cups your cheek in his hand and turns your face towards his again. His thumb runs along your cheekbone as Dean leans in to kiss your other cheek, his lips soft, warm, and gentle.

Dean wraps his other arm around you holding you closer than he ever had before. Thinking back to the movies you had watched, you lean in and press your lips to Dean’s trying to copy the movements the actors had made. Dean’s hand slides to the back of your head, tangling in your hair as he deepens the kiss. You let him take the lead, guiding you through the kiss. A gasp escapes you as he draws your bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently. Something sparks inside you and instinct takes over. You fist your hands in his jacket and hair, tilting your head to the side as you let him deepen the kiss once again.

***

Tonight, you have the bunker to yourself. Dean has you cradled against him as the two of you watch yet another chick flick; you had a feeling he liked this kind of movie more than he let on. His hand plays mindlessly with your hair as he watches the movie. When the two main characters finally get together and wind up in bed, it makes you imagine yourself and Dean in a similar situation. To be honest, you’d had these thoughts before, but watching the events on the screen with Dean this close to you makes everything easier to visualize. Just the idea makes your stomach twist, a tingling feeling igniting between your legs.

“Dean,” you say trying to attract his attention.

“Hmm?” he hums without looking away from the screen.

“I - I’d like to try that,” you say, “With you.”

“You mean sex?” Dean asks. He looks down at you, one eyebrow raised. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and nod. “You’re sure?” he asks, “And you’re sure you want to try it with me?”

“Yes,” you answer, “I’m sure; and who else would I try it with?”

“I don’t know, anyone really,” he answers.

“But I don’t love just anyone,” you tell him, “I - I think I love you.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks, hopeful.

“From what I understand of human emotion, yes, Dean Winchester I love you,” you tell him more boldly than the first time. A grin lights up his face.

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that,” he says. He leans down and captures your lips. The feeling was no longer foreign, but it still takes your breath away when he kisses you. His hands travel your body as you kiss and it makes you want more. You wanted to feel his hands on your skin, wanted to feel his skin beneath your fingertips. Your desires get the better of you.

You wrap your arms tightly around Dean and fly the two of you to your bedroom, placing both of you on the bed. “Someone’s eager,” Dean laughs as you both bounce on the bed. You’re about to snap your fingers and make your clothing disappear, but Dean stops you.

“What’s wrong,” you ask, afraid that he’s changed his mind.

“Nothing,” Dean assures you, “I just want to undress you myself, it’s more fun that way.”

“Oh,” you whisper. Dean cups your cheek and pulls you to him, pressing his lips to yours again. His fingers skim down your neck, across your shoulder, down your side, and to the hem of your shirt. He dips his fingers beneath the material and rubs circles on your hips with his thumbs.

His hands travel up your sides, lifting the material of your shirt as he goes. You love the way his callused fingers feel against your skin. Dean breaks the kiss and pulls your shirt over your head. Once the material is gone, you reach for the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and tug. Dean pulls his shirt over his head and while he’s occupied, you move to stand in front of him.

“Where are you going?” Dean laughs. He reaches for your hips and guides you forward.

“I saw this in one of the movies I watched,” you tell him. You pull his hands from your hips and place them on the bed. Your lips brush his as you lean over, but the kiss is fleeting, ending as you stand back up straight. You let your hands trail down your own body until you reach the button of your jeans, popping them open before you unzip them.

Dean’s eyes drink you in as you wiggle your hips and push your pants down, his tongue wetting his lips. You kick them to the side and Dean’s hands instantly make their way back to your body. “Damn you’re so sexy,” Dean says.

“Sexy is good, yes?” you ask.

“Very,” Dean answers. You reach behind you and unhook your bra. The material falls away from your body slowly as you try to tease him.

“You’re very sexy too,” you tell him, a grin spreading across his lips. You giggle as Dean’s fingers skim along your sides. His fingers hook beneath the waistband of your panties and he tugs them down. You swivel your hips as he pulls the material down.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, “You’re perfect.” He leans in and kisses your stomach, his hands exploring your naked body. You twist a hand into his hair, reveling in the feeling of his soft lips against your skin.

“Dean, I want you,” you remind him, wanting more. Dean hums against you, sending vibrations along your skin. Dean’s fingers slip between your legs, hitting a spot on your body that makes you gasp. “Is this ok?” Dean asks, his eyes flicking up to look at you.

“Uh-huh,” you answer, “It feels good.”

“You’re so wet,” Dean groans against you as his fingers continue to explore, dipping into you before pulling back out. He rubs his fingers around your clit in slow circles, making your stomach flutter.

“I am?” you question, unaware.

“It’s a good thing,” Dean promises. He pulls his hands from you and quickly opens his pants, pushing them and his boxers down, his cock springing free. “Fuck, you make me so hard,” Dean groans.

“And that’s also good?” you ask.

“Baby, you have no idea,” Dean answers. He hooks his hands behind your thighs and pulls you forward. You place your hands on his shoulders as you move to straddle his lap.

“I love you Dean,” you whisper, resting your forehead against his.

“I love you too Y/N,” Dean responds. He cups your cheek with one hand and places the other flat against your lower back. You lean in to kiss him again, your body rocking against his.

A moan escapes your lips as his cock becomes nestled in your wet folds. His tip hits your clit again and again, making your stomach twist and knot. “Dean,” you whisper, breaking the kiss.

“Yeah?” he questions, his lips making their way to your neck.

“Can I share something with you?” you ask.

“Sure,” Dean says, “Anything.”

“I want to show you my wings,” you tell him nervously.

“I thought you said they were private,” Dean says, pulling away from you and placing his hands on your arms.

“They are,” you respond, “They’re a piece of me that I don’t share very often, but I’d like to share them with you.”

“I’d love that,” Dean says.

“Close your eyes,” you tell him with a smile. You rest your forehead against his as he closes his eyes. Shifting your shoulders, you let the veil hiding them from this plane fall away. A bright light fills the room as your wings become visible. You stretch them out behind you, the tips of your feathers brushing the walls. “You can look now,” you tell him.

“Holy shit,” Dean says as he takes in the sight before him. His reaction makes you suddenly shy. You begin to tuck your wings behind your back, but Dean stops you. “Y/N, they’re beautiful,” he says. His eyes trail over the feathers of your wings. Each one is black until the tip which is each red as if it were dipped in blood.

“You think they’re beautiful?” you ask. No one had ever told you that before; but then again the only beings to ever see your wings were other angels and to them, wings were nothing special, you all had them.

“Absolutely,” Dean answers, making you smile, “I’ve never seen someone as perfect as you.”

“Dean,” you whisper, blushing.

“It’s true,” he says, “I’ve never loved someone so completely or needed someone so badly, until I met you that is.”

“You’ve been watching too many chick flicks,” you say, trying to change the subject.

“Maybe,” he says, “But everything I’ve said is true. I love you Y/N, and I want you in every way possible.” You shift your hips and it makes Dean groan. “Please,” he whispers.

You press your lips to his as you lift your hips. Dean reaches between you, taking his cock in his hand and lining himself up with your entrance. “Oh, Dean,” you moan as you sink down onto him, the feeling of him filling and stretching you better than you could have ever imagined.

“Y/N,” Dean groans, his hands finding your hips. The two of you fall into an easy rhythm, Dean sliding in and out of you. One of his hands slides up your back and slips into the soft downy feathers covering the spot where your wings meet your back.

“Oh!” you exclaim, the feeling of his fingers in your feathers sending a jolt of pleasure through you.

“Shit, did I hurt you?” Dean asks, his hand instantly leaving your feathers.

“No, don’t stop,” you beg, “It’s amazing, like nothing I’ve ever felt.” Dean’s smile turns wicked.

You cry out as he fists both hands into your feathers, caressing and tugging gently. The feeling makes your body tingle. You buck your hips against him, his hands driving you wild. “Dean!” you cry out as you fist your hands in his hair.

Dean groans as you ride him harder and faster. The feelings he sparks inside you make your instincts kick in. You hold him to you as you kiss his neck and shoulder, your teeth grazing his skin. Your wings wrap around him, your feathers caressing his arms, sides, and back.

You wanted to shield him from everyone and everything; you wanted him all to yourself. Dean groans as your wings circle him, his full attention on you. His hands grasp and pull at your skin and feathers, strength behind each of his actions. Dean’s hips thrust up against you, pushing his cock deep inside you as you move together. Everything about him was perfect, from the way he kissed you fiercely to the way he clung to you to the way he looked, hair disheveled and jaw clenched tight.

“Oh Y/N,” Dean groans, his hands fisting in your feathers, “You feel so good.” Your stomach twists in a pleasant way that you’d never felt before.

“Dean,” you moan, your walls growing tight around his throbbing cock. You ride him harder and faster, the feelings he created within you making you want more. Your fingertips dig into his skin as your orgasm approaches, the first wave threatening to wash over you.

Dean’s cock pulses and he grunts your name as he reaches his climax. You cry out his name as you cum with him, your walls clamping down around his pulsing cock. Your wings shudder around him with the intensity of it. Bliss washes through you as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over you. Your breathing is heavy when you finally begin to come down from your high.

Dean kisses your skin gently, his heavy breaths caressing your skin. “I love you,” Dean whispers over and over again between kisses.

“I love you too,” you respond, carding your fingers through his hair. You let your wings fall away from him. “Oh, Dean, I’m so sorry,” you whisper as you notice the bruises you’ve left on his skin, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” You try to touch one of the bruises on his shoulder in order to heal it, but Dean stops you, grabbing your wrist.

“Don’t you dare,” Dean warns.

“I just want to heal you,” you tell him, worried that you’d gone too far. You should’ve been gentler with him; after all, you had the strength of an angel and Dean was human.

“I want to keep them,” Dean says, “As a reminder. I’d like you to keep yours too, if you want them.” You look down at your body only now realizing the marks he’s left on you, a smile crossing your lips. Dean grasps your hips again and guides you from his lap before moving to the head of the bed. He guides you as he goes, lifting the sheets for both of you.

Dean settles on his side with you in front of him. Lying on your side, you tuck one wing behind your back and drape the other over Dean’s body. His fingers play with your feathers, making your body buzz.

“Stop that,” you say playfully, “You’ll make me want to have you again.”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Dean says before pausing, “So, when Cas touched your wings, did it feel like this?” He drags his fingers along the ridge of your wing, making you moan.

“No,” you answer, “Never.”

“Then I’m the only one who can make you feel like this,” he surmises, a cocky smile crossing his lips.

“The only one,” you agree before capturing his lips with yours.


End file.
